Anata No Egao
by Aniaisha
Summary: Nagisa is deppresing over his future career and Riotried to cheer him up.


**Title: Anata no Egao / Your Smile**

 **Rating: K+  
**

 **Summary: Rio found Nagisa alone in depression in the class. Concerned she tried to lift Nagisa's spirit and get him out from depression.**

 **Note: an Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfic, not romantic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. All credit goes to Matsui Yusei.** **Why do i write this anyway? Everybody knows that.**

Rio walk through the hallways slowly. The sun is setting, spraying orange-red-ish color in the sky. Koro-sensei had given her a counseling for her future career (if the earth haven't destroyed of course). And thanks to that she's stucked in school. She open the classroom door, and surprisingly she's not the only human who's still there(set aside the yellow octopus who is currently reading a porn book in the staff room).

Nagisa is also there starring at a piece of paper with a troubled look on his face. He was so distracted with his mind that he failed to sense Rio's presence. Don't like getting ignored Rio give the boy a pat on the shoulder and called him out.

"Hey Nagisa, why are you still here?". The boy who was being called startled, slap her hand of his shoulder and back off. But when he realize it was Rio who called him out he let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh it's you Nakamura-san, sorry for slapping you. Did it get injured?" Nagisa asked her pull her hand to check if there is any bruise. Rio's blush slightly and pull her hand back waving it.

"It's fine" Rio said presenting Nagisa a boy smiled back before saying.

"Thank goodness. Oh right why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be home?" The bluenette tilt his head to one side.

"It's my line. I just finished a counseling with Koro-sensei, anyways why are you here?". The bluenette frowned.

"Oh I'm just thinking of what career I should have. I guess what I'm capable the most won't be fit in many things". The thing Nagisa is capable is assassination, everyone knows that. There is a few moments of silence before Nagisa formed an apologetic smile.

"I should've not talk about that, sorry Nakamura-san. Woah it's getting late. Let's go home" Nagisa put the paper inside his bag and walk to the door.

"Are you okay? You looked frustated" Rio said with a concerned expression on her face. They are currently walking down the hill.

"I'm fine Nakamura-san". Rio is not satisfied with the answer.

"Well what do you want to be actually?" Rio asked. The boy shooked his head in silence, clenching his fist which doesn't escaped Rio's eyes.

"Anyways what about you Nakamura-san?". The bluenette was getting fed up with the awkward-ness and decided to break the silence.

"I guess I want to be a diplomat or an interpreter" Rio said with a confident tone.

"Wow you're really serious about that" Nagisa said forcing a smile.

"You should not really think about it Nagisa. It will damage your health if you're stressed out. Just do anything you want, as long as you think it is right. Screw talent, you can polish anything to be a weapon and not just your talent. If you're not focused we'll lose one of our best assassins, Koro-sensei won't kill himselves. We need to kill him! So cheer up already" Rio said trying to encourage her friend. Nagisa chuckled a bit before turning to face her properly.

"Thanks for your concern about me, Nakamura-san" Nagisa said with a genuine smile as in the burden already lifted. _What a dazzling smile_ is what Rio thought at that moment. She suddenly felt heat rises to her cheek. She only receive a confuse look of Nagisa's.

"Well the sun is almost gone, let's make haste Nakamura-san" The boy continued walking while Rio froze in her place. At that time a certain feeling formed in her. But the boy is busy with his mind and the girl is busy with her feelings that they both didn't sense anyone stalking them. Yes a redheaded devil has been stalking them all along and now currently smirking at them.

That night Rio couldn't sleep because of her sudden feeling for Nagisa.

-The next day-

Rio was just walking up the hill, but when she almost reached class she was pulled by someone. Forget that horror kidnap style, the kidnapper was nobody but Akabane Karma. Rio have a bad feeling when she found out who was her kidnapper.

"What do you want?" Rio asked.

"You know me so well. Hmm let me see, oh yeah! Lend me that rare novel that you were reading yesterday you're bringing it right?" Karma said with a devilish smile.

"But that's my genuine copy of the-" Karma doesn't let her finished her sentence and show her a video of her blushing incidents instead. Rio sighed and pull the book from her bag.

"So the Gyaru English is falling in love with Gender huh?"Karma teased then happily take the book and walk to the class leaving her behind. Rio blushed into bright red.

END

Bonus:

When Rio sit on her seat Nagisa called her out."Nakamura-san, thanks for lifting me up yesterday" he give Rio a smile. Rio's cheek dusted with light pink.

"Of course, that's my duty as your friend" Rio said.

"Then that makes you one of my bestest friend" Nagisa said to her with a smile. Rio smiled back at him and think, _just friends huh? Oh well I can't do anything._

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
